In the production of semiconductor elements, lithographic technology is applied in which a photoresist film is formed on a substrate such as a silicone wafer, and actinic radiation is irradiated selectively to the photoresist film, and this is developed to produce a resist pattern on the substrate.
Recently, pattern technology to form finer patterns by lithographic processes has made a rapid progress in order to attain a higher degree of integration in LSI. In forming finer patterns, various proposals have been suggested for any and all of every process in lithography and material used such as photoresists, anti-reflective coatings, exposure processes, exposure apparatuses, developers, developing processes, developing apparatuses etc.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses that an anti-reflective film containing a fluorine based surfactant having a low refractive index is formed on a resist layer to prevent adverse effects on production of resist patterns due to reflective light from the surface of the resist layer. This has effects that when an anti-reflective film is formed on a resist layer, amplitude of a curve showing the relationship between the thickness of the resist film and sensitivity decrease, and even if the thickness of the resist layer varies, sensitivity variation is small and consequently dimensional variation is also small. In addition, this also has effects that standing waves which are caused by the interference between incident radiation and reflective radiation or reflective radiation by using anti-reflective film. However, coating properties to the surface of the resist are not necessarily sufficient. In addition, the substrate is desired to be larger and larger in recent years. Therefore, an anti-reflective coating composition having excellent coating properties is desired.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-349857 (pages 4 to 5)